Love triangle
by Bellafrancis
Summary: Hermione and Harry both hate Draco, but will something eventually change their opinions on him. Who will Draco choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione trudged down the hall, footsteps echoing across the stone walls. She was heading to Potions, possibly her least favourite class. Not that she was bad at it, but because she despised the teacher. Something Hermione thought was not quite possible.

Other students were rushing quickly to classes, but Hermione was taking her time, idling along. Harry and Ron were skipping Potions today, they'd asked her to come and bask in the sun by the lakeside, but Hermione had icily disagreed.

Slowly the golden sunlight edged away, long strips of light stretching along the floor like fingers reaching for something. Replacing it was orange crackling firelight.

The air was turning frosty and sour, leaving behind the scent of flowers and grass of the outside world.

Hermione had arrived at the dungeons. She stopped at the metal doorway, fingers tracing black steel rimmed with silver.

She caught her breath, awaiting her punishment she knew would be waiting for her. Pushed open the heavy door, averting her eyes. Her eyes instead skirted along the floor, occasionally catching a black beetle scuttling from eyesight under the desks.

"Miss Granger." Snape paused, letting his cool voice slide over her, chilling. "Late, I see."

Hermione peered uncertainly into the room, the iciness was cascading over her in waves of horror.

She stuttered, desperately attempting to make excuses, but in a swift motion he silenced her, raising his hand.

"Detention, see me after class." Hermione groaned and peeked around the classroom, Draco was smirking cruelly, as were many others.

"What you did miss this morning, we are beginning to conduct up a series of potions, the first of many. Each very complicated. For this I've put you in to pairs."

Snape pulled out a roll of parchment, briefly flicking through it. "You will be paired with Mr Malfoy." Snape leered, before turning back to his desk. Horror shone on Draco's face. Hermione felt sure her own matched his. Draco was no longer slouched lazily on the desk, tracing his long fingers in the swirls in the wood, he was now standing upright, face stormy.

Hermione groaned slightly, anyone but him.

Alas she knew complaining would not persuade Snape off his cruel decision, regrettably she lugged her heavy book bag to his desk.

Slytherin students parted ways, as if she were Moses and they were the red sea or as though she were some contagious disease.

She flicked looks at her friends, whom were all sending longing glances towards friends on opposite sides of the room. Draco was edging ever so slightly further and further away from her as she made her self comfortable, unpacking her potions books and the odd necessary piece of equipment.

"Did he already tell you the potion?" She asked him.

Draco nodded, hair falling out of place and pointed at his book. She opened her own and flipped to the page, in large bold writing, **_Veritaserum._** She slid her eyes down the page, reading the complicated instructions and ingredients.

 _The name comes from the latin veritas, meaning "truth," and the Latin serum which means "fluid" or "liquid."_

 _Veritaserum is clear, colourless, and odourless and is almost indistinguishable from water. The potion must mature for a full lunar phase, and is quite difficult to produce. It can be mixed with any drink, and three drops are a sufficient dose to make the drinker "spill out his innermost secrets". Thus, the potion forces the drinker to tell the complete truth to any question put to him/her, according to what the drinker perceives as true._

Hermione was intrigued. She sneaked a glance at Draco, his grey eyes staring deeply at the book, clearly evident something else was on his mind. His eyes flicked up to hers and she looked back down.

Potions class had moved drearily slow, how she wished that she had accepted Harry and Ron's offer. She longed to be immersed in the sweet sunlight, bathing in the lush grass on the skirts of the forbidden forest. She could even admit, dodging between trees avoiding teachers would be better than this.

Draco and herself had been bantering back and forth for almost the entire lesson. All modesty abandoned they argued about everything possible, he would purposefully send her insults until she would snap and retaliate.

While Draco was dutifully attempting to disrupt her, and while she was attempting to make _Veritaserum,_ Snape was poised at the head of the class smirking. Turning a blind eye to every cruel thing Draco threw at her.

Which only angered her more, sending her into a rage to try to defend herself.

Her Gryffindor friends had sent her worried looks, or asking if she wanted a hand. She would simply shrug and send them off, if she can handle maintaining her A-grade studies, then she could handle Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was ticking off the minutes to when they would be able to leave, to freedom.

 _5 minutes._

Draco took a piece of her long hair in between his fingers, rubbing it softly.

"Nice hair Granger, but isn't it a little early for halloween?"

His friends snickered in the distance, she shot him a harsh glare.

 _4 minutes._

"How can you be the brightest witch in the year, if you can't even get a simple recipe right?"

He had sneered when she had accidentally smushed 3 beetles instead of 2.

 _3 minutes._

Hermione recited the recipe in her head to try and calm herself.

 _2 minutes._

Draco was no longer making snide commentary, but instead was perched upon a stool. Admiring his work, while he sat and stared holes into her as she desperately tried to finish the potion before handing it in.

 _1 minute._

Snape spook up,"I expect you all to be finished now, and in precisely 1 month we will be able to tell if you have made it correctly or not." His eyes lingered over Hermione's work, she nervously tapped her foot on the ground. Anxious to escape.

As they packed up their items Snape continued, "For homework this week you will be completing a two page essay about the effects that _Veritaserum_ had with helping bring in _You-know-who's_ followers."

The tired students groaned, slinging bags over their shoulders, slumping out of the classroom towards the main hall for lunch.

As the classroom cleared out, the only two remaining were Draco and herself.

She packed up as quickly as she could, Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and before exiting swept the remaining books off the table and walked out of the room. Peering back at Hermione, frantically piling them into her own bag.

"Miss Granger." Snape called out as she attempted her break at escape.

She groaned.

Draco was waiting for her outside, his broad shoulders slumped lazily against the wall. White hair brushed carelessly, hanging in front of his stormy eyes.

She rolled her eyes, pushing past him. He caught up to her, "Hey Granger."

She barely flicked him a look, "What do you want Malfoy?"

She was irritated, she had to much on her mind.

"I want to talk about History.. I-Im having some trouble.." He sounded almost pained to say it, his voice stuttering.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, he did as well. Turning around and searching her face, a look filled with aspiration.

She held up her hands, "Hold on, hold on. Are you asking me for help?"

He averted her eyes, slightly nodding.

She shook her head, unbelieving and continued walking.

Draco reached out, long slender fingers wrapping around her arm.

"Come on, I need your help. _Please._ " His eyes pleading.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Why would I help you anyway? You've done _nothing_ but torment me, basically for 5 years."

He gave her a cocky smile, tilting his head, shrugging, "Because your a good person."

"Hmm _not_ good enough." She turned to walk away.

His hands grabbed hers, pulling her to a halt. She looked at his hand, and he let go. "Ok, ok. How about, I will stop tormenting you for the rest of the year? Is that enough."

"How about _forever_?" She mocked.

"Come on, humour me. I cant just stop being me."

She sighed, desperately wanting to say no. But alas she couldn't disagree to his charm or his sweet begging eyes.

" _Fine_."

Draco smiled with relief, she shrugged. "We can start on Wednesday, after school, in the library."

He nodded, glad that she agreed.

They walked together in silence up to lunch, Hermione only slightly liked his company, smiling slightly as he said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

Harry wiped at the sweat that was pooling across his brow, and guzzled down some cool water. He watched the birds swooping along the horizon, diving in and out of the tall trees that lined the field. He sat alone, listening to the wind whispering in his ears and breathing in the scent of fresh grass.

Harry was glad to have the distraction, flying always calmed him. The fight he had with Ron still echoed across his mind, the shouts tormenting him. But it was different when he flew, things didn't seem to matter any more. They just seemed silly, in fact. Harry laced his fingers along the handle, rubbing the smooth wood underneath his thumb.

His eyes traced the edges of the field, a slim figure strut across. His own fingers holding a slender broom. Harry squinted. Blazing sunlight shone down, glinting off silvery hair.

 _Malfoy_.

Harry scowled, lips pulled back over his teeth. Harry stood up, pulling the golden snitch out of his pocket. Its wings flapping desperately, in an attempt to escape from Harry's enclosed fingers. Gripping his broom, he walked to the centre of the pitch. Wind whipping at his clothes, rustling through his hair.

Draco caught sight of him, and approached cautiously. "You have the snitch?"

Harry nodded, Draco outstretched his fingers to take it.

"No, Malfoy, if you want it then you'll have to race for it." Harry threw it into the air, it caught wind and flew off in a golden blur.

"You're on, Potter."

They both mounted their brooms and took off, air seeping though his clothes. Harry momentarily closed his eyes, letting his worries slip by.

Merlin, he loved flying.

He glanced around, Draco was perched above him. Head flicking in all directions, frantically searching for the snitch.

Harry began his own search, zooming around, eyes peeled.

Draco shouted out, "Training for the ballet, Potter?" Imitating his younger self.

Harry smirked back, "You wish."

They flew a few laps around the pitch, whilst doing so shouting out remarks to each other. Threats and snide comments, always followed with a snort of laughter.

Harry hovered in the air, birds danced happily around him. He could see over the tree tops. The horizon a continuous sea of flourishing blue-green pines.

"Taking a nap?" Draco floated in the air in front of him, his lips pursed in a cocky grin. Harry could see a splash of freckles that occupied his face, his grey eyes crinkling from the smile.

"It might give you a chance to win for once, Malfoy." Harry replied with his own smug smile.

"Actually, just didn't want you to miss _me_ winning."

A glint caught his eye, a shadow of gold zoomed near the seating area.

Not waiting to see if Draco had seen it, he sped along the rim of the seats. Hand outstretched ready to catch it.

He could even see the engravings on the curves of the sphere. As he was about to snatch it from the air, long pale fingers curled around it instead.

Harry sped down to the ground, with disappointment in the pit of his stomach.

"What's that Potter? C _ongratulations?_ Why, thank you." Draco dismounted from his broom.

Harry's eyes were glued to his hands, which were holding the snitch.

"Next time, Malfoy, beginners luck. Considering this _is_ the first you've beaten me."

Something flickered in his eyes, "Next time?"

Harry's smile faulted, "I just mean.. You know."

"Want to do it again, Potter? Do you think you can beat _me_? Frankly, not possible."

"You keep thinking that, Malfoy."

"You're on for a rematch! Just to prove that I can and _will_ beat you again."

Draco's shirt was tight on his chest, the wind curled through his hair. Harry's heart was pumping in his chest.

And in an instant, the moment was gone, as fleeting as it came.

Harry's hands found its way up to his chest, fingernails scratching over his heart. As if they were able to miraculously find why his heart beat faster at just a glance, confused he spun around.

Eyes widening, grass lapped at his feet. Air rustled at the long blades, twisting their shiny green bodies, entwining them together.

Harry strode off, desperate to escape the brief baffling thought that plagued him.

"Hey, Potter." Harry froze, peering around, "Don't forget."

A secret smile played at the corners of Draco's mouth. A delicate butterfly fluttered in his stomach, Harry replied with a smile.

As he walked away, it was as though Draco was behind him, his voice twisting out through the air, whispers of laughter curling through the warm summer air.

He rested his head gently on the pillow, soft snores drifted through the plush drapes that curtained Harrys' bed. Light muttering sounded from the beds across the room, distressed groans from Ron. Harry wondered what nightmarish dreams he was having this evening. Probably none other than the recurring nightmare that Ron had confided in him.

A sigh escaped from his lips, Harry's head teemed with thoughts.

 _Silver hair, stormy grey eyes, a forever sly smirk playing at his lips._

Harry squinted his eyes, attempting to rid his mind of Draco, his arch enemy. He looked up at the ceiling, studying the cracks streaking through the roof, lightening bolts. The thought of their rematch would surely be enough to contain him from obsessing over Draco Malfoy.

The Prince of Slytherin, son of Lucius Malfoy, future death eater.

It had become a constant speech Harry had been rehearsing in his head over and over, an attempt to convince Harry that Draco was in fact, not worth it.

But he _was_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

The sun sunk slowly over the dark lagoon that sat perched in-between the tall mountains. The hazy light shone through the windows. Swirls of dust danced through the air, long shadows crept behind chairs and book cases, like long fingers crawling along the floor.

Hermione shivered.

She traced her fingers along the wood grain, biting her lip. She could feel it slowly starting to swell. She was nervous. Hermione sat alone, watching the occasional student idle by and listening to soft voices muttering earnestly.

She felt like a fool, did she really think Draco Malfoy would ask her, Hermione Granger, for help? Why in Merlin, was she truly hoping that he was?

A long sigh escaped from her parted lips. He had stood her up.

Draco was probably sitting with his fellow Slytherins snickering about how they got the smartest witch in their year to fall for a stupid trick, or even worse they could be watching her. Watching her wistfully glance to the door, hoping, _praying_ that Draco would stride in. Long limbs clutching books, his silver hair glinting in the remaining daylight that filled the room. It was a fantastical notion.

Draco never came.

She reluctantly gathered her books, sending Madam Prince a quick smile before exiting the room. She trudged down the stairwell, her heavy footsteps echoing, bouncing off the walls.

There was something comforting about the monotonous sound her feet made, she knew at least, they would not let her down.

Hermione headed for the dining hall, she knew that Harry and Ron would be sitting down there. Possibly not even realising she was absent, probably stuffing their faces as per usual, cracking bad jokes and laughing.

There was a steady stream of students entering and departing from the Great hall, peering along the row of messy Gryffindors she found that in fact Harry and Ron were also absent. Hermione found a spare seat alongside the rows of Gryffindors, but, instead of making conversation, she pulled out her astronomy book.

She was in no mood to chat.

Flicking uninterested through the pages, she sipped on a goblet of sweet pumpkin juice. Her eyes floated upwards, as a scrunched piece of paper dropped down onto the open pages of her book.

Hermione searched the crowds, looking for the unknown sender. She opened it and read the simple wording scrawled elegantly along the parchment:

Hermione.  
I am sorry. I was stuck in detention with Filch and

could not get away. Reschedule?

Yours,  
Draco

Her eyes lingered upon the words: _Yours, Draco._ She studied the cursive loops of each letter, an unexpected happiness flooding her.

He hadn't stood her up, but had simply been stuck in detention. She quickly scribbled a reply, and whispered to the paper. Hermione watched it delicately fly back to its owner. Through the heads of people she saw Draco's cool eyes watching her, he quickly opened the message when it arrived.

After glancing at it, he looked back, giving her a small smile.

Draco sat across from her, the only thing between them was a small round table and a great stack of books. With every slight breath she made particles of dust would fly and catch in the dappled sunlight the shone through the window.

God, she loved Saturdays.

The library was close to empty, the castle was cleared out of students who instead were spilling out across the wide grassy lawn.

Draco was engrossed in a book, she sat watching out the window.

Studying the fragmented sunlight upon the lake.

Draco sighed and pushed the book away from him, rubbing his temple.

"I have a headache."

Hermione piled the books atop of each other and placed them on an empty shelf that stood at her shoulder.

Draco scrunched his nose and sprawled back into his chair, legs elegantly crossed. "I don't know why you bother with all this studying, you're a genius without it you know."

Hermione watched as he exposed the pale, secret curve of his neck, arching his back.

She looked out the window, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I guess...I just want to make them proud."

Draco looked at her, hair spilling silkily onto his forehead. "Who? Dumbledore? McGonagall? They already worship you."

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Not them, you absolute git." She sighed and murmured absent-mindedly. "My parents. I thought at least you'd understand about having to live up to expectations."

Draco stiffened at the corner of her vision.

"What are they like?" He asked her softly, "Your parents."

"They're a lot like me, smart. They're really proud people, when I first got my Hogwarts letter I can remember how surprised they were, but they were very supportive and so proud. I think thats why I try so hard, I want to live up to their expectations of me. Make them happy."

"They'd still be proud of you. Im sure you could be the worst student in the year and they'd still love you. That would feel nice." Draco finished glumly, resting his hand on the table.

Hermione was at a loss for words, how could she comfort him when she had no idea of what his parents are like?

Considering his sour voice and gloomy face Hermione expected that she didn't want to.

"Im sorry." She placed her hand delicately on his to comfort him.

He looked at her and rubbed her palm with his smooth slender fingers.

Hermione hadn't felt her heart pound like this since she'd come to the thrilling conclusion in the end of Bathilda Bagshield epic trilogy.

"Its alright." He whispered, interrupting her trance.

She cleared her throat and removed her hand, instead holding it with her other one gingerly.

"Well, thats enough studying for today. Your getting better. Slowly, so don't get to cocky. But still soon enough I think you might just get as good as me, we can do a few more study sessions. Same time?" She waited for his response; a slight nod.

And with that she walked off through the library, dodging shelves and the occasional gliding book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disowner: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, this is just my own imagination.**

 **Please leave reviews of what you think, it would mean a lot. Enjoy :)**

Harry had gone back to the quidditch field every day, spending long hours hovering over the swirling forest of grass or sitting on the benches cooling down in the heat.

Waiting for Draco, hoping to feel his heart pump and race when he saw him again.

It was like an ecstasy that feeling, it felt new and exciting. Something Harry had not ever felt before.

But he couldn't quite explain it, what it was and why had it happened?

Why did the sight of glimmering silver hair make his breath catch, or the cocky smile that played at his lips.

Frankly Harry was confused.

Perhaps another close encounter would help him decipher this secret hidden feeling that was lurking inside of him.

It felt like a _dark passenger_ , the things Harry wanted to do, but could never quite put them to action. It was whispering strange things in his head, making him stir-crazy.

So here he sat, on the sidelines, another lazy Saturday afternoon. Patiently awaiting.

He didn't mind waiting, it let his mind run to its own imagination. Chasing dreams and fantasies.

Thoughts of the creatures that lingered at the edge of the forest or of some unknown part on the other side of the world.

The hazy sun was sinking slowly, lurking over head of the tips of the mountains. Sending dappled sunlight across the lake, and filling the air with a heavy sleepiness. Harry was almost ready to retire back to his room, perhaps he could catch a chess game with Ron or finish his homework.

He'd spent to much time on the Quidditch field letting his usual daily activities to slip away. A long sigh escaped from his lips, grabbing his broom he stood up and prepared to depart.

As Harry strolled across the grass field to exit and escape back to the castle, he couldn't help but notice a certain someone lurking in the shadows.

"Leaving so soon Potter? Obviously you didn't want to face defeat again."

Malfoy, Harry's heart leapt into his throat.

"I just got bored of the lack of competition." Harry replied coolly.

Competitiveness flickered across Draco's face,"How about we have that rematch? I'll show you some competition."

You can show me whatever you like, Harry thought to himself.

Instead he nodded in reply, a devious grin spreading across his face.

They'd been flying over top of the field for close to an hour now, throwing playful insults at each other while keeping an eye for the snitch.  
The cool air whipped through Harry's hair, he closed his eyes. Enjoying the fresh breeze.

Draco hung behind him, observing the scarlet sky. Harry opened his eyes and joined him.

"Its beautiful, isn't it." Draco said, "Sometimes I wish I could just fly off over those mountains and never stop."

The remaining light shimmered off Draco's eyes, reflecting the view.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said, watching him.

Draco met his eyes.

A flicker of gold flew by his head, Harry zoomed towards it, Draco startled jerked to the side. Harry enclosed the snitch between his fingers, its wings flapping in defeat while occasionally attempting to jerk out of its capture.

Disappointment fluttered over Draco's expression.

What for?

Surely just because of the defeat.

Harry wished it was for something else though.

A cocky smile played on his lips, "What was that Malfoy? Your a better quidditch player than me? Doesn't appear so." Harry playfully teased, waggling the golden sphere captured between his fingers.

"I was just distracted, something else caught my eye."

Harry's smile faltered.

They flew back down to the field, feet lightly thudding against the ground when they made touchdown.

"We should do it again sometime Potter, your not bad."

"You to Malfoy." They shared smiles, eyes lingering.

"Oh, could you give this to your friend, Granger." Draco slipped a folded piece of parchment onto Harry's outstretched hand, leaving his slender fingers to brush gently over his palm. Harry shivered slightly, Draco's fingers pleasantly tickling him.

Draco smirked.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it was rude to be nosy, Potter?" Draco replied, eyebrows arching. A playful smile lurking on his face.

Harry shrugged, "Just curious, I thought you hated Hermione."

"Not anymore, she's.. _Different_."

Harry looked at him uncertainly, slightly confused. Unknown emotions shone on Draco's face. Something like admiration.

Interesting.

Harry looked at the ground, grass swaying in the gentle wind. "Its getting late, we'd better get back to the castle."

Draco tilted his head, "I don't mind staying out here if you don't. Its not like I have anywhere better to be."

Butterflies flew around his stomach, or was that just hunger?

"I got some homework I have to do, Mcgonagall will have my backside if I don't finish."

Harry regretted his decision to return. How dreamy it would have been to lay in the dark, under the pearly moon with Draco. Fantasies struck up in Harry's mind.

"Yeah, your probably right." Draco broke him out of his secret dreams.

They parted ways after entering through the doorway, Draco going back to the Slytherin common room and Harry to the great hall to quench his hunger.

As Draco disappeared behind a corner, curiosity consumed Harry.

He pulled out the note that was weighing down his pocket and cautiously unfolded it delicately.

Meet me in the library tomorrow, I want to see you.

Yours,

Draco

Why would Draco want to see Hermione? They hated each other, didn't they? What had changed?

Questions overwhelmed Harry, so did jealousy.

Which confused Harry further, why did he feel jealous? He wasn't seeing Draco, they were just friends. Maybe not even that. Draco was allowed to see girls, but why did it make Harry so miserable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

Harry slumped down onto the seat beside Hermione, he barely glanced at her.

"How was training?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It was alright." Harry replied, clearly consumed in his own thoughts.

Hermione turned back to her food, picking at the peas that were strewn across it. Ron sat across from her, gobbling down chicken wings. He nodded at Harry, a sign of greeting apparently.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust, the amount that boy could eat was absolutely astounding.

She felt a light tapping on her knee and Harry passed her a note. She sent him a confused glance, he just shrugged in reply. Curious she opened the note.

Meet me in the library,

I need to see you.

Yours,

Draco

She could feel Harry's eyes on her, it took everything she had not to smile. Draco wanted to see her.

She felt herself searching the crowds, for him. But he was nowhere to be found, alas a small smile still tugged at her lips.

She turned back to Harry, his expression was unreadable. _Jealousy_? No, it couldn't be.

She didn't get to see Draco on Sunday, she was busy helping Ron and Harry with their homework. Harry had returned to his usual chirpy self, he must have been simply tired last night.

They studied in the library. At the sound of footsteps walking through the door Hermione found herself turning to see if it were Draco. But he never appeared. Probably for the best, Harry and Ron would be outraged if they saw herself and Draco together. He was the 'enemy' after all.

Potions class, Hermione couldn't help but being a tad excited. Of course she still hated Snape but she got to partner up with Draco. So excited in fact that she arrived five minutes early, dragging Harry and Ron along with her.

When the rest of the class arrived they piled into the cold room, swirls of misty air flew out of her mouth every time she took a breath. Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak closer.

She walked to their table, piling her books onto the desk.

"Granger." Whispered a cool voice.

She peeked over, Draco was watching Snape. The only thing revealing that he had spoken was a small smile playing at his lips.

"Ready to make some magic?" She whispered back.

His smile spread, creasing his smooth skin and making his eyes dance.

But Draco stayed silent as Snape bellowed out instructions.

Hermione spent possibly the next half an hour attempting to cut up live beetles for the potion they were making today. Whenever she failed, Draco would smirk at her and playfully commentate. She would retaliate by lightly punching him in the arm. But they never got to talk to much as Snape lurked nearby, prowling in the shadows.

Draco poured 3 ounces of bat blood into the bubbling concoction in the cauldron.

"Did you get my note?" He whispered.

She nodded whilst slicing up dragon liver. "Happen to be free after lunch?" He asked.

"Maybe. What you got in mind?"

"I was thinking. You, me and some books. What do you say?"

With you there? Anything would be fine.

"Sounds good, your getting a lot better. Soon enough you wont even need my help any more."

His smile faltered, "Maybe we could still be friends? I like hanging out with you."

Her heart jumped, "I like hanging out with you too." She replied, smiling.

Snape walked in front of the desk, arms crossed disapprovingly. "Do you have something to share with the classroom? Please continue, we'd all love to know what is more important than paying attention to the recipe."

Hermione glanced at the instructions, where it clearly stated to slice up dragon _heart_ not dragon liver. She gave him an apologetic smile and looked around the classroom. All her classmates were giving her pitying looks, Harry on the other hand had a different expression. Jealousy lay naked on Harry's face, cruel and sharp. There it was again. What was he jealous of? Being under the heavy attention of Snape? No, something else.

"Sorry sir, Draco was just telling me how you are his favourite professor and I got a bit carried away."

Snape looked sternly at her overtop of his hooked nose, "Mr Malfoy it would do you well to stop gossiping, if you want to train to be a potions master it'd do well to _pay_ attention to what you're actually making."

Draco sheepishly looked down to his bench, "Sorry Professor, it wont happen again."

"You too, Ms Granger." Snape called back as he elegantly strided away, black cloak trailing behind him.

"Sorry." She called out quietly, loud enough for Draco's ears only.

"Don't worry, it was a good excuse. All teachers love a bit of flattery."

Hermione returned to slicing up the right ingredients this time, until a small note slid next to her hand.

She snatched it up quickly, before others got a chance to see it and pried it open.

3 o'clock, don't be late.

Hermione gave Draco a quick nod, smiling to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry strolled down the hallway, guided by the map each student had been given, Hermione and Ron at his sides. Excitement bubbled in his stomach, it was the second time he'd been allowed to attend the party. Each year it was held by a different house, and last year was Gryffindor. The entire school was allowed to attend (excluding first to third years and teachers, obviously). "Why on the bloody earth do they make it so complicated to find?" Ron bellowed out, scratching his freckled nose. Harry sighed, discarding the map, it was no help. "Oh come on, the Hufflepuff's common room is by the kitchen." Hermione said, taking charge and leading them down another passageway. "How do you know that?" Harry exclaimed. "When I was doing research for S.P.E.W, I was looking for the kitchens and I happened to stumble across some first years entering the dormitory." Harry and Ron exchanged looks of dismay, knowing best not to veer into that topic of conversation, something Hermione felt very passionately about. "I still don't approve of this. It's the first night of the holidays, we should really get started on our homework. I'm really excited to start the 27 inch essay for History of Magic! I began looking into it and the origins of goblin metal crafting spans back generations!" Ron squeaked, "we got that task yesterday!" He slung an arm over her shoulder "Come on Hermione, take a break. When's the last time you took a break from studying?" Ron, satisfied by her stormy glance and pursed lips, marched on. "That's not fair." "How so?" He said smugly. She gave up attempting to fight back, "Ok, fine. Were here." Harry glanced around. Torches lined the stone corridor, flickering shadows bounced off a simple painting in front of them. "Hermione, where exactly is here?" Harry asked uncertainly. She outstretched her palm, "Map." He gave it to her and she quickly read it then drew out her wand. Proceeding past the large still life that forms the entrance to the latter, Hermione turned her attention to a pile of large barrels. She tapped one of the barrels to the tune of Helga Hufflepuff and the door swung open. They were greeted by a sloping earth passageway where stumbling drunk teenagers occasionally made an appearance, loud blaring music echoed off the walls. Ron turned to Harry, a cheeky grin on his face. "Lets go." ~ As soon as they arrived into the main party area, Fred and George met them drinks in hand. They were swaying slightly to the music, eyes glazed. "Hey guys, did you just get here? Its a great party! They did a good job this year." Their words somewhat slurring. "Well you guys have obviously had a lot to drink, what is that?" Harry asked. They looked to the cups partially confused, "Firewhisky, I think." Harry took the cups off of them, "I'll look after these for you." They stumbled off into the dancing crowds, Harry handed one cup to Ron and offered the other to Hermione. She turned her nose up in distaste, so Harry kept it for himself. He took a swig, the fiery liquid flowing through his veins. He felt on fire and joined the crowd dancing. ~ Harry peered around, the air smelt like sweat and alcohol. He rubbed his eyes, alcohol weighed him down, dulling his senses. He wanted to go to bed, but Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. He stumbled down the corridor to the exit, pushing past intoxicated people in the hallway he walked through the door. The sudden orangey firelight left him stunned, after being in the dark room with only laser lights. He stood in the clearing, rubbing his eyes. "Harry?" Harry opened his eyes, the surroundings blurry. "Draco?" Draco lay slumped against the wall, sweat shining along his brow. He wore a simple black shirt that clung to the muscular lines of his chest. Harry's heart began pumping faster than it already was. 'What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Just catching a breath of fresh air, you?" "Trying to go back to the Gryfindor common room." Harry felt dizzy, he held his arm against the wall to support himself. "Maybe, I should come with you, I was thinking of heading in anyway. And it looks like you might need some help." Draco chuckled as Harry attempted to straighten. "Sure, lets go." Harry walked forward, or at least tried to before he fell over. He felt strong hands grip wrap around his chest, heaving him up and before he had another time to collapse Draco slung Harry's arm over his shoulders. Giving him enough support to allow them to slowly make their way forward. ~ They walked up the stairs, the entrance of the Gryffindor common room just ahead. The fat lady stared down at them disapprovingly, Draco flashed her a charming smile. Harry mumbled out the password and the portrait swung open, "Where is your room?" Harry pointed up the stairs and Draco eventually managed to lug him into the room. The rest of the beds were empty, their occupants still at the party. Draco laid him gently on the bed, before he could pull away Harry gripped his shoulders. "Thank you." Draco smiled, white teeth shining in the dim moonlight. Harry was mesmerised, Dracos hair fell silkily over his stormy eyes, creating a shadow in the bright moonlight. Harry leaned up, resting on his elbow, to take a closer look at the pale boy who perched at the end of his bed. "Draco..." He whispered in the darkness, moving his hand hesitantly. Courage flowed through him, fuelled by alcohol. Harry pressed his mouth to Dracos, soft and delicate before pressing harder, more urgent now. Dracos lips were a contradiction. He appeared so hard and angular, a grey diamond, utterly uttainable and far away. But his lips, oh his lips, were plump, soft and demanding. They betrayed Dracos humanity, his innate human desire for connection, for touch. Harry was the first to pull away, he slumped back down onto his pillow, almost instantly falling asleep, leaving Draco utterly shocked and alone in the moonlight in the Gryffindor dorm.


End file.
